1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a passenger motor vehicle having a passenger compartment and a fuel tank module arranged in the passenger compartment. Fuel lines extend to the module, within the module and from the module to an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Passenger motor vehicles used for motor racing sports have a main fuel tank outside the passenger compartment and a fuel tank module that has a container in the passenger compartment to increase the range of the vehicle. Fuel lines are guided from the main tank to the fuel tank module in the passenger compartment, and from the fuel tank module through the passenger compartment to the internal combustion engine. The driver generally is the sole occupant of the passenger compartment. Thus, the fuel tank module is arranged in the region where the co-driver's seat normally would be located. The above-described fuel lines in the passenger compartment may be damaged during an accident. Hence, the fuel tank module poses an elevated risk to the driver. The container of the fuel tank module generally is of simple design and a complete emptying of the container is not possible. Therefore significant residual quantities remain in the container.
It is an object of the invention to refine a passenger motor vehicle so that a high level of safety for the vehicle occupant is ensured regardless of the accommodation of the fuel tank module in the passenger compartment. It is another object of the invention to enable substantially complete emptying of the fuel tank module.